whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
CoolCoreyCat13
YOU GET THE BESTTTTT--- OH HAI! DIDNT SEE U OPEN UP MY PROFILE. Hehe. Well Hai Im-- OOOOHHH FOOD! *Eats* Sorry about that, I love mah food B) IM FOOD QUEEN!!!! BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( So i uh-- I ship Raura, Auslly, Rydellington, and Trez..... umm they are adorable duh? So uhhh yea.. umm thanks for reading. XD THE KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND ONLY ME!! (IM MAINLY TALKING TO YOU, JACK!) LAURA NEEDS 1 MILLION FOLLOWERS! I WON'T REST TILL SHE HAS 1 MILLION! <3 :D :D LALALALALALALA! :D BAMMMMMM! WHAT?!?!? Hi! I'm Corey AKA Food Lover AKA Kitty Kitty! (XDDDDD) I decided it's finally time to make my own user page on here, since basically everybody on here expect me has one! :P You can also find me on the A&A wiki :) The 4 Most Perfect People In The World: Zendaya, Laura Marano, Ariana Grande, and Caroline Sunshine <3 <3 <3 :D FOOD!!!!!!! MY HUSBAND! MY BOYFRIEND! <3 *.* I LOVE FOOD!!!!!!! 19-fast-food-hacks-that-will-change-the-way-you-order.jpg Hd-food-wallpaperswallpapers-foods-pizza-food-hd-1920x1200-s8uotxhd.jpg Sweets-Food-Donuts.jpg Food-mcdonalds-mcnuggets-sauce-yummy-Favim.com-441759 large.jpg 20120221-193971-fast-food-fries-french-fries-2.jpg T1larg.food.dye.jpg Food-15.jpg YUMMY-FAST-FOOD-fast-food-33414496-1280-720.jpg Food-chocolate-background-2560-x-1600-id-276820.jpg FOOD.jpg Yummy pie.jpg Untitled (15)yummmm.png Yummiest .jpg Yummmmmm.jpg Yummy Yum.jpg Yummmmm.jpg YUMM.jpg YUMMY.jpg YUMMY-FAST-FOOD-fast-food-33414496-1280-720.jpg Strawberrycakeyum.jpg Yum-3-chocolate-25844750-785-968.jpg Yumyum.jpg Yum!.jpg Yum.jpg foodd.png fooddd.jpg foodddd.jpg breakfast 1.png breakfast.png Hd-food-wallpaperswallpapers-foods-pizza-food-hd-1920x1200-s8uotxhd.jpg Food-franchise-opportunities-overland-park.jpg Cakeeee.jpg Sponge-bob-cake.jpg Buttermilk pancake image.jpg Ice cream scoop cake.png Warm-chocolate-cake.jpg Tasty-Chocolate-Cake-1920x1080.jpg Chocolate-mud-cup-cakes.jpg Cakes-desserts-chocolate-overflow-cake.jpg 1458 Prize-Winning-Chocolate-Cake-6Inch 2 W BL 0x0.jpg Tiramisu-layer-cake-m.jpg Smittenkitchen-deb-perelam-smitten-kitchen-500w-332h.jpg Coreys birthday candy.jpg Coreys birthday cake.jpg Coreys birthday food.jpg Imageshsdkd.jpg 8988.PNG.png Cakeoffood.jpg yummy food.jpg yummyy.jpg yummyyy.jpg yumy.jpg yumyy.jpg 86E1A683-FD62-462F-8B92-575172FA328A.jpg 3090E989-0DE1-47D0-A990-E2D9C67B9E43.jpg|SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL :') MORE FOOD I TOOK PICS OF 8D.jpg FOOD I TOOK A PIC OF 8D.jpg|Are these considered foods? Eh who cares!!! RANDOM PICS I LOVE Spongebob-Wallpaper-spongebob-squarepants-33184546-1024-768.jpg|Well hello Jack. LAURABANANA.jpg Laura omg.png Picture LAURA.jpg Laura in black.jpg Ross-lynch-laura-marano-sirius-xm-1.jpg Ross-lynch-and-laura-marano-dating.jpg Laura..jpg Laura.jpg Untitled (19)lauraaaaaaaaaaaaa.png Untitled (18)laura.png Ross-lynch-laura-marano-sirius-xm.jpg Ross-lynch-laura-marano-disney-upfront.jpg Laura and ross.jpg Ross and Laura.jpg Sexylaura.png Laura dreams.jpg Ariana-grande-snow.gif Ariana Grande singing.png Ariana+Grande+ARI+LOLITA+DIVA.gif Ariana Grande - 2.jpg Arianapop.gif Ariana-grande-the-way-music-video-feat-mac-miller-watch-now.jpg Ariana+Grande+instagram.png Ariana-Grande-Power-Of-Youth-Event.jpg Ariana-grande-29.jpg Ariana-Grande-Die-In-Your-Arms-Lyrics.jpg Spongebobwithglasses.jpeg Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-31312711-1280-1024.jpg Spongebob.png Funny-gif-Patrick-Spongebob-dancing.gif Spongebob happy.jpg Spongebob.jpg Best.jpg Cher-Lloyd-With-Ur-Love-Video.jpg ZendayaLovee.jpg ZendayaLove.jpg Images (2)llove.jpg Editt.png 621px-AUSLLY 2.jpg Ari is pretty.png Hello.jpg Spongebob-dancing-christmas.gif Spongebob-and-Patrick-Dancing-spongebob-squarepants-22913564-500-285.gif Tumblr mfg4dtCVHp1rci55io4 250.gif Selenagomezvancouver.jpg Oops oh.jpg DovePerffff.jpg Dog dove.jpg DoveQueen.png Dove wtf.jpg 84b87fe04064858834757b0ea878fd6c.jpg Dove cameron instagram G5pn1ZSV.sized.jpg DoveandLaura.png DovePerfectOMG.jpeg Wowww.jpg Woww calum.jpg Wow calum.jpg Suit.png Greenn.jpg Green.png Calum kiddd.jpg Calum kidd.png Calum kid.png Calum nowww.jpg Calum noww.jpg Calum dog.jpg Mute.jpg Surprise.png Cares.jpg Oh.png Weird.png Fangirl.png Party 2014.jpg New-years-eve-2014.jpg C8bf079710d4997046955221faad65a0.jpg FoodGloriousFood.jpg Ok then.png Fire.jpg Homeee.jpg Homee.jpg Transparent35.jpg Transparent29.jpg Transparent26.jpg Transparent23.jpg Transparent21.jpg Transparent6.jpg Transparent5.jpg Transparents3.jpg Transparent4.jpg Transparent2.jpg Internet.png Teen.png Teenn.png 1506908 434863933309302 510520628 n.jpg Ariana-Grande-New-Photoshoot-ariana-grande-28500163-1600-1007.jpg PANTS.png Ok.png Tumblr m6772sEu5n1r7l6mr.png Jennifer-Lawrence.jpg Catt.png|Vero's Cat XD XD XD 1525522 568534623230814 864875389 n.png KEEP CALM new year.png DoveStarbucks.jpg DoveCameronBeauty.jpg DovePerfectCameron.jpg DoveD23.jpg Pe.png 0000.jpg Yolo.png Awesome.png Swag.png Forever FRIENDS.png Admit.png 51ac127a3d1711e3a7f822000ae912d2 5.jpg D515b228468c11e3893322000a1f9ca0 5.jpg 103267-hsm3-01.jpg 73555b0e445411e3948222000a1f9307 5.jpg 1479261 636936586363585 1176950222 n.jpg 741b8ab0725611e3a3260e96aaec9584 8.jpg D1c8f6be725811e39ec00e54cc00666d 8.jpg Cc231cc6725d11e3bcf812bd61fee7e8 8.jpg 1520750 568504703233806 873638081 n.png 0000000000000.png 111111111.png 11111.png 00000.png 00000.jpg 000000.png 0000000.jpg 00000000.jpg 0000000000.jpg 0000000000000.jpg 000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000000.jpg 00000000000000000000000000.png 000000000000000000000000000.png 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png YES.jpg Raurauslly Parallels.jpg ImagesS9LVFZ0K.jpg RauraChristmas.jpg ImagesSAE6B3TF.jpg Unfollowed.jpg ImagesMPDSFO3C.jpg End.jpg Friends relatye.jpg Appears.jpg ImagesXJ9R98OB.jpg Youtube.png Taylorrrrr.jpg Taylorrr.jpg Laura-marano-pop-inspired-photos.jpg HEHE RAURA.jpeg Ally singing.png Tumblr mvurkpS1gM1s53f4vo7 250.gif ImagesV5HNXTVV.jpg Jennette mccurdy.jpg Caini.png Tumblr mkho4hpWlD1qm4sf7o1 500.jpg Keep-calm-fuck-that-exams-are-over-now-it-s-break-time-2.png 681452-nkkBaES2gSUYnDzO.jpg ImagesN6KNJ7BD.jpg Image65.jpg Image64.png Dog christmas.png Pets.png The castt.jpg Auslly8.png Laura1.jpg Laura aaa.jpg Laura666.jpg Auslly7.jpg Ross6.jpg 1484163 652703514786892 895893591 n.jpg RAURAEDIT1.jpg Laura26.jpg CoreyCat12XD.jpg 001.jpg 15-new-girl-taylor-swift.jpg ImagesFKH35TZ3.jpg Pages I Love xP Dove Cameron Calum Worthy Laura Marano Raini Rodriguez Ross Lynch Auslly Auslly Fan Club Auslly Hugs! Raura! Raura Edits Hey, whats up? So Relatable Keep Calm And... Trez Friends! :D ◾Melody- Melody was my first wiki friend ever. I met her in May on the A&A Wiki. How I met her was on a A&A episode page, when this person was cussing at us for watching spoilers. Then, we started talking on her message wall. Even though we don't have a lot in common, she is one of my besties <3 :) ◾Swiftie- I don't really know Swiftie that well, I mostly know her from Melody. And well this wiki XD. I don't know much about her either, just that she is really close to my age and loves T Swift :). I hope I can get to know her better in the future!! ◾Rose- I met Rose first on the A&A Wiki. When I first met her, I didn't know what to expect, I just knew she was a chat mod XD I started talking to her on this wiki. Besides loving to kick people for fun in chat, she is really nice :D. Sadly, she left the wiki cuz her parents made her :( I hope to talk to her again soon though :) ◾TaylorR5A&A- I met Taylor on the A&A Wiki. I remember just starting to talk to her a lot more in PM in the A&A chat. I have to admit, I think we were best friends but we don't talk as much anymore. I remember fangirling over the full versions of You Can Come To Me and I Think About You came out and how jealous I was that she had DCOD XD ◾Esther- Esther is one of the people I first met when I first joined this wiki. I remember wondering why people were saying Esther, till I found out that is her name XD. She's 81 years old, like the oldest person on this wiki. Geez! XD XD Sorry. Even though she is 5 (50) years older than me I feel like we are closer in age. She is soo nice and kind and a great admin :) ◾Olivia- I met Olivia on this wiki. Olivia is the person that made me discover Jiley. She loves Jiley as much as I like love Raura or Auslly. XD :D. Besides being a very big fangirl, she is very nice and I talk to her a lot in the comments :) ◾Perry- I met Perry on this wiki. Tbh, when I first met Perry, I thought she was a boy. XD XD. But then I discovered people were calling Perry 'she' soo.. XD. Perry is one of the head admins, I think you can say, on this wiki. She chooses really cool backgrounds for the wiki and is a really big help when people need it :). She is very nice and creative! ◾Mel- I met Mel on this wiki. She was one of the first people I met. When I first met her we didn't really talk much. But then we started to talk more and more in PM. We are the same age, well we used to be but now I am 13 XD She will be 13 in May :) I don't really talk to her much anymore, but I still consider us good friends. :) ◾Hayley- I met Hayley on this wiki. I don't have much to say about her.. just I know that she loves wiki pairings. XD XD I never really see her anymore though. D: ◾Tegan- ◾Veronica ◾Brett ◾Jack ◾Jayla ◾Claire ◾Auslly ◾Scream ◾Madi ◾Shay ◾KLA ◾Marley ◾Megan ◾Cookie Monster <3 XD Not finished. Add yourself If I forgot you! :) MY FAVORITE SONGS I have a lot so bare with me here!! :) Forget About You -R5 Here Comes Forever-R5 Fallin' For You-R5 Cali Girls-R5 Loud-R5 Redial-Laura Marano <3 I Love Christmas-Laura Marano and Ross Lynch Steal Your Heart-Ross Lynch You Can Come To Me-Laura Marano and Ross Lynch I Think About You-Ross Lynch Roar-Katy Perry Forgot To Laugh- Bridgit Mendler Ready or Not-Bridgit Mendler Better in Stereo-Dove Cameron Pass Me By-R5 Chasin' The Beat Of My Heart-Ross Lynch Crazy Stupid Love-R5 The Best Of Both Worlds-Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana 8D XD Party in the USA-Miley Cyrus Heart Attack-Demi Lovato Let It Go-Demi Lovato Give Your Heart A Break-Demi Lovato Counting Stars-One Republic Stuck On You-Ross Lynch (Your Welcome Corey. ;) (Hey KLA XD) Not Finished!!! Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Registered Users Category:Gallery Category:Videos Category:Awesome Category:Pictures Category:Pets! Category:Us! Category:Awesomeness Category:Cool Category:Users! Category:Peeps Category:You Category:People Category:Friends Category:Celebrities Category:Epic Category:Cake! Category:Food Category:Food Lover Category:Epical Category:User Pages Category:CoolCoreyCat13 Category:Corey Category:Picture Category:Images Category:User Category:Pages Category:So AWESOME Category:Da Best Category:Da Best! Category:Random! Category:Our People Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:EPICNESS Category:Legit